There are various forms of automotive work vehicles that are used for transportation work in factories or for interior work in buildings. However, there is known a work vehicle that comprises a relatively small travel body with front and rear and right and left wheels, an elevating device (for example, a scissors-linkage or a telescopic motion column) provided on the travel body, and an aerial platform mounted on the elevating device, which is actuated to extend and contract itself in the up and down direction for lifting and lowering the aerial platform. In such a work vehicle, the operator who is onboard on the aerial platform can operate the movement of the travel body and the up and down of the aerial platform (refer, for example, to patent reference 1).    Patent reference 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-99439